promenons nous dans les bois
by livedevil
Summary: slash harrydraco. Harry flane durant la nuit et il voit malfoy se diriger vers la fôrêt interdite. Pour faire quoi? Il va avoir une drôle de surprise...(vous êtes curieux hein?;P)


Petite fic co-écrite avec mon amie Dixie, elle ne sera sûrement pas beaucoup updater, en fait à tout les 3-4 mois (je sais on pourrait se forcer, mais bon...) c'est parce que, à part pour l'école, on ne se voit presque jamais et je me vois mal écrire ce genre de choses dans mes cours...(je vois trop la face de mon prof de math qui m'aurait confisqué la feuille...nié-hé hé ) en tout cas tout sa pour dire chier moi pas dessus parce que vous voulez vite connaître la suite parce que ça risque d'être long.  
  
Classement : R pour viol (soft), slash et sûrement Lemon.  
  
Discalmer : Rien est à moi, tout est à la somptueuse, magnifique, sublime, talentueuse ,et plein d'autre synonymes, Madame J.K. Rolling et je ne fais pas d'argent la dessus et blablabla...  
  
Enjoy, cher amies perverses...  
  
Promenons-nous dans les bois...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Ze Viol  
  
Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides de Hogwart. Nerveusement, il contournait les statues, à chaque angle, il imaginait Mlle Tiegne surgissant d'une ombre. Ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine, il continuait son chemin de la bibliothèque vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était déjà 1 heure et demi du matin et il venait de terminer ses devoirs.  
  
Arrivé devant l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement la grosse dame, Harry eût la désagréable surprise de trouver le tableau vide; aussi vivant qu'un pan de mur. Il ne passerait pas.  
  
-Soupir- Que faire? ...  
  
Vérifier dans les autres tableaux, trouver la grosse dame avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue. Il parcouru quelques couloirs, sans résultats.  
  
C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant de sa droite. Même s'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité il se cacha derrière une armure. Il craignait la personne sente sa présence.  
  
Harry ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Malfoy se diriger vers les escaliers et s'engager dans celui qui descendait. Harry décida de le suivre puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Malfoy avait l'air nerveux et pressé. Il se dirigea, Harry à sa suite, vers la porte de sortie, qu'ils franchirent se retrouvant ainsi dehors et à quelques dizaines de mètre à peine de la forêt interdite. Voyant là une éxelente occasion d'avoir sa revanche sur le coup bas que lui avait administré Malfoy il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il décida de continuer à le suivre espérant le voir faire quelque chose d'illégal, ou du moins, de plus illégal que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment.  
  
Leur marche les mena vers la forêt interdite. Arrivé à la lisière, Draco s'arrêta et s'accroupi. Harry se rapprocha assez près pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il fessait mais juste assez loin pour ne pas que Draco l'entende. Malfoy caressait les pétales d'une fleur avec une délicatesse qui surpris Harry. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il vit Malfoy, quelques secondes après l'avoir caressé presque avec tendresse, arracher la fleur. Il sortit alors de sa poche un petit papier blanc et mince dans lequel il enroula la fleur.  
  
- Incendio   
  
Le bout du rouleau pris en feu, puis s'éteignit en ne laissant que de la braise. Malfoy pris une grosse puff de son nouveau joint, qui après quelque instant n'eut toujours pas d'effet. Il le jeta rageusement au sol et parti à la recherche d'autres choses à fumer, s'enfonçant ainsi de plus en plus dans la noirceur de la forêt. Harry restait perplexe devant les actes de Malfoy. Son ennemi, en plus d'être méchant, pervers, vicieux, sadique, menteur et tricheur, s'averrait aussi être un drogué compulsif....  
  
Feuilles, pétales, champignons et poils d'animaux y passèrent. Harry continuait à le suivre de plus en plus amusé.  
  
Malfoy poussa soudain une exclamation de joie, qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement en fait vu les efforts qu'il fessait pour essayer d'être silencieux. Une certaine petite fleur mauve qu'il venait de consumée lui procurait l'effet tant recherché. Gambadant, il parti, s'enfonçant encore plus encore plus dans la forêt à l'allure si accueillante à la recherche de plus de cette petite fleur mauve, Harry toujours à ses trousses.  
  
C'est alors que, surgissant de nul part, un Centaure (chanceux) sauta littéralement sur Malfoy, tout en lui disant :  
  
- Qui est-tu, toi qui a violé les limites de mon royaume?  
  
- D...D...Draco Malfoy, Monsieur...  
  
Il regardait le centaure, ses yeux rond et rouge remplient d'effroi. C'était la drogue.   
  
- Et bien Draco, continua le centaure... Tu dois savoir qu'il y a un prix à payer à toutes infraction et puisque tu à violer les limites de nos terres...Il s'approcha encore plus de l'adolescent, le fixant d'un regard dur...Pourquoi m'empêcher de violer les limites des tiennes?  
  
Brusquement, le centaure prit Draco par la taille, le collant contre son buste, passa sa main sur l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon et, rapidement, enfouit sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama en satin.  
  
Draco criait.  
  
Harry, abasourdit, regardait la scène.  
  
Note de chapitre : pour des besoins de scénario, le centaure pervers s'appellera dorénavant, Bob.  
  
- VA-Y CRIS!!! Hurla Bob  
  
De sa main il faisait des mouvements de vas et viens dans le pantalon de Draco, qui continuait de hurler de panique.  
  
C'est alors que Draco, ne pouvant plus contenir sa rage, se libéra de l'étreinte possessive du centaure et lui administra un exélent crochet de droite, qui n'eut pratiquement aucun effet sur son agresseur. Celui-ci, sur un ton pervers, lui susurra :  
  
- ouuuuuh...sauvage...j'adore sa.  
  
À ce moment, Harry se dit qu'il devait peut-être faire quelque chose. Il couru donc jusqu'à et le fit tomber par terre sous le regard ébahi de Bob, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ''nouvel ami'' était à présent étendu sur le sol et se débattait avec le vide.  
  
Harry laissa tomber sa cape d'invisibilité, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs éclairés par la lune. Fièrement, il brandit sa baguette vers Bob, qui ne pouvait que le regarder avec un air perdu très élaboré (un air perdu élaboré? ...ouais...).  
  
- Sajtuncan'sti. S'exclama Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sacrer son camp à Bob  
  
Harry se retourna (fessant revirvolter ses cheveux au passage) et fit un grand sourire sans faire de grands efforts pour essayer de caché sa grande fierté dut au fait d'avoir chassé l'agresseur de Malfoy. Mais ce sourire n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté par Harry, qui croyait sans doute que Draco se jetterait à son coup pour le remercier. Au contraire, Draco restait allongé sur le dos exactement comme Harry l'avait laissé. Mais en plus, un regard de profond traumatisme emplissait ses yeux.  
  
- Ça va? Demanda Harry avec une inquiétude mal contenue  
  
L'interpellé ne répondant pas, Harry s'en rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son (beau) visage. Le garçon semblait totalement perdu (c'était la drogue...et le viol. Son souffle était haletant. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.  
  
- Il est parti. Ça va maintenant. Tu peux te relever.  
  
- Non...reste, près de moi, s'il te plaît.  
  
Il était évident que Draco venait de subir un très grave traumatisme...Harry s'accroupit près de lui. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait se décider à abandonner là son ennemi ; c'était peut-être son esprit Gryffondor,...ou quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Draco consente à ce relever, tremblant comme une feuille, se tenant fermement à Harry.  
  
- Ça va aller Draco? Demanda Harry  
  
Draco? ...Draco? ...Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, il n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Harry regretta le dernier mot qu'il avait dit juste après l'avoir prononcé. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Draco ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte, ou il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il lui répondit donc :  
  
- Oui oui merci  
  
Ils se sourirent timidement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation et de dévier leurs regards en direction de la forêt sombre qui les entouraient.  
  
- Euh... le château, est de quel côté au juste? Demanda Harry  
  
- ...............  
  
- MERDEEEEEEEUH!!!  
  
Harry regarda autours de lui, il n'y avait absolument aucun point de repères visible. Des arbres...des arbres...Seulement des arbres, à perte de vue et tout autour d'eux.  
  
- Euh...qu'es qu'on fait???  
  
- Il faudrait choisir une direction et la suivre grâce au sort des quatre point.  
  
- Bonne idée.  
  
Ils choisirent donc d'aller vers le nord n'ayant absolument aucunes idée du point cardinal où se trouvait Hogwart par rapport à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il fessait noir et se servant seulement de Lumos pour se guider dans la forêt. Après quelques dizaines de minutes étant fatigué, dut au manque de sommeil et du stress de la situation ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour dormir.  
  
Après avoir chercher un autre dizaine de minute ils trouvèrent un petit rectangle d'environ 1.5 mètre par 2 mètres qui n'était pas entièrement couvert de racines, et décidèrent de s'installer là pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit. Bon ce n'était pas très spacieux, mais ils allaient faire avec.  
  
- Harryyyyyyyyy...  
  
- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
  
- Euh... je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sortit des griffes de ce méchant centaure, c'était très généreux de ta part.  
  
- ..........c'est tout naturel voyons  
  
- Je t'en doit une.  
  
Hummmmm... Il s'en rappellerait, ça c'est sur.  
  
Ils s'installèrent donc pour la nuit et se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autres. Ils n'étaient, bien sur, pas très confortable dut au manque d'espace et la proximité de leurs corps qui les troublaient beaucoup, pour ne pas dire trop.  
  
- Malfoy, j'ai pas de place !!!  
  
- Et tu crois que j'en ai plus...Ça doit être ton énorme cul qui prend toute la place parce que j'arrive à peine à respirer.  
  
- Ahhhhhh, donc t'as remarqué mon derrière...  
  
- ....  
  
- Je suppose que ce silence là veut dire oui.  
  
- Peut-être...  
  
- Hé hé...  
  
Un malaise s'installa entre eux les minutes qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que Harry s'endorme. Il devait faire des rêves agitées parce qu'il bougea beaucoup dans son sommeil ce qui empêcha Draco de s'endormir. Il était troublé par Harry, mais il attrapa son coup de mort quand la bouche de Harry se retrouva, a cause d'une des contractions somnambules de Harry, à peine quelques millimètres du cou de Draco . Celui-ci émis un gémissement, un peu trop bruyant, lorsqu'il senti son souffle chaud sur son cou. Le gémissement réveilla Harry, mais il ne bougea pas, donc Draco ne s'aperçu de rien.  
  
Harry se sentit énormément excité par l'effet qu'il avait sur Draco et les gémissements qui émanaient de lui. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'a toucher son cou de ses lèvres. Hummmmm. C'est alors que comme en écho de ses pensées il entendit Draco gémir :  
  
- Hummmmm  
  
Harry bougeait ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de Draco, qui se doutait maintenant que son compagnon de dormait plus, et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il senti la langue de Harry parcourir son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il lécha allégrement. Entrant sa langue dans son oreille, mordillant le lob, léchant la peau sensible derrière l'oreille, a la base du cuir chevelu.  
  
Draco n'en pouvait plus de cette agréable torture. Il voulait plus. Il aurait plus. Il se retourna donc, s'empara passionnément de sa bouche et embarqua sur Harry, une jambe chaque cotes de lui. Leur baiser dura longtemps...très longtemps, jusqu'à être totalement à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent douloureusement et se regardèrent.  
  
- Encoreeeeee...Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque mais oh combien sexy.  
  
- mmmmmm...mais avec plaisir...répondit Draco sur le même ton qu'avait emprunté Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
Draco replongea vers Harry.  
  
C'est pas bon la drogue.

Que va t-il se passer (vous devinerez pas...) hummmmm vous le verez dans quelques mois! (je suis méchanteeeeeeeeuh)


End file.
